


Dawn

by Cyn, emothy



Series: Club Purgatory [2]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the morning after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/35910">Breaking Point</a>. Yanagi has no control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written by emothy.

-

Yanagi wakes in the morning as soon as the light begins to filter through his window. It's early in most people's opinion, but not an unusual hour for him to be up these days. Kirihara's schedule can have them both driving to a location, heading to a photoshoot or radio station as early as 4am sometimes. The difference today being that Yanagi hasn't usually fallen asleep before even managing to eat dinner the night before. And then woken up just before midnight to exchange hand-jobs with his bedmate before getting up to start the day for real just a few hours later.

He also doesn't usually travel the same way to a destination as Kirihara, something he feels might be unavoidable this morning. He makes his first coffee of the day as he ponders the problem, wondering if it is worth waking Kirihara up in order to chauffeur him back to his place so that they might arrive separately for the day's work.

His head hurts just thinking about it, and he decides to put off worrying until he has had his caffeine fix for the morning. The coffee is strong and dark, but the smell expands and wakes him up a little in preparation for the first sip. Yanagi smiles as he feels the warmness of the liquid slide down his throat. Once he has half-emptied his mug he thinks about getting dressed. A freshly pressed shirt straight out of the wardrobe, his tie sensibly long and perfectly symmetrical. No-one, he thinks to himself wryly, would think he had just spent the night sharing a bed and sexual favours with his fifteen year old charge.

He lets the wry smile settle on his face, because he's worried that if he lets it go, the only other option will be to walk around all day long with a guilty look on his face that everyone will be able to read as easily as a juicy romance novel.

When he sits on the edge of the bed his weight shifts the mattress, and Kirihara stirs. Yanagi leans over to put on his shoes and lace them up, and as he does he hears Kirihara rolls from his side onto his back and let out a deep breath.

"Morning," he says, not looking behind him purposely. He can already imagine without even looking what he will see; Kirihara's eyes still unfocused and bleary from just having woken up, but with that little bit of brightness to them that comes from a good sleep and readiness to start a new day. His hair will be everywhere because it has never needed any help to be unruly. His skin will be bare, the cover probably only halfway up his chest, reminding Yanagi that beneath there is nothing else covering him up at all.

"Morning," Kirihara replies, but his voice sounds confused. Yanagi experiences a moment where his heart seems to wrap a hand around itself and squeeze out all the blood. He knew it was a mistake, but he never stopped to think Kirihara might have been under the influence of anything - he certainly didn't seem to be - and might put the blame all onto him.

As much as he had told himself he was prepared for that, now that it might be upon him Yanagi just wants to run away. It's the shock more than anything that makes him turn to face Kirihara.

And the first thing he notices is Kirihara's hand moving very clearly beneath the cover. He narrows his eyes.

"Why is it," Kirihara says lightly, paying not the slightest bit of attention, "that it feels so different when someone else does it? Better, maybe? Will it always be like that now?"

Yanagi's hands tremble at his sides. He refuses to reply just in case he gives in to the urge to throttle Kirihara just by relaxing his clenched jaw enough to speak. Kirihara seems oblivious to this anyway, sitting up in the bed.

"Oh," he says, "you're all dressed." His head tilts a little as he contemplates Yanagi, standing there, silently seething at him. "I never would've thought it, but I guess the suit and tie thing is really kind of sexy."

Yanagi almost laughs aloud. If it weren't for his own mind driving him crazy with guilt and jumping to conclusions - he can't really blame Kirihara for that. He isn't even aware of it. Yanagi lets out a breath and gathers his usual composure.

"Get dressed," he says, tossing Kirihara's shirt at him. "You have places to be today. And I need to get you home in time for your driver to pick you up."

"Can't you just drive me yourself?"

"No." Yanagi says shortly. "It would be suspicious. We've never done that before."

"We've never done what we did last night before, either," Kirihara points out with a smirk.

"All the more reason not to give anybody a reason to suspect anything is different today," Yanagi says more sharply than he intended. Kirihara's eyes widen for a split-second, but then his face cracks into a grin.

"Like a secret affair!" He says. He sounds thrilled with the idea, but not because of the romance. When he stands up and puts on his pants his shoulders go back and his chest thrusts out much like a rooster's would before the first crowing of the morning. Yanagi closes his eyes and knows that swearing Kirihara to silence will do no good; it is written all over him in his very skin. The new surity of himself and the way he almost glows.

"You're not spending the night all the time," he says in order to dampen Kirihara's fire. "Starting tonight."

Instead of looking crestfallen, Yanagi suspects that the look on Kirihara's face is simply deep contemplation of how to wangle his way back into Yanagi's bed for a second night in a row with minimal hassle.

-


End file.
